dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trihexa/Tia (Dragons Rage)
Tia, originally known as the Trihexa or 666, is the Adopted Daughter of Issei Hyoudou and Ophis after she was turned into a little girl with no memories of her past after the death of Great Red. Though still as dangerous in her human form, Tia is learning and growing as a normal human. Appearance Tia looks like a 5 year old girl with bright red eyes and pitch black hair. She usually wears clothing that has 666 or a symbol of the Apocalypse but when she isn't, Tia wears a black shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. However, after getting hit with a spell for her father, Tia turned into an Adult with a voluptuous figure, very pale skin and glowing crimson red eyes. She wears a black dress and elbow length gloves with spiked braces on both wrists. Personality After the Death of Great Red and the loss of her memories, Tia became a calm, cute and cheerful girl. Her curiosity and wanting to be helpful attitude has gotten her many friends and has even wormed her way into the heart of Tiamat because of it. Tia is rarely angry, having only one spurt of rage after being unable to feel the aura of her adopted parents. When forced into her hated adult form, Tia is almost emotionless when she attacks other, but she may have a sadistic side to this adult form as she tortured the person responsible for making her an adult for months before changing back. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: 666's powers were initially largely unknown due to being sealed for many years. 666 has power on par with Great Red and Ophis in its prime; a clash between both Trihexa and Great Red is feared because of the potential damage it could inflict to the world due to their strength that alone will result in the end of the world. In fact, it is such a true monster that it could easily destroy the entire world on its own. It took thousands of forbidden level seals for the God of the Bible to seal it away. High Speed Regeneration: Aside from its nigh indestructible skin, Trihexa possesses high speed regeneration and is able to heal itself in an instant if any parts of its body were damaged. Due to its immense regeneration, Trihexa can easily survive immensely powerful attacks Plasma Control: Tia is able to control red Plasma in her adult form, this energy is on par with a god killing level attack and a single nick to a normal person will incinerate them into oblivion. Flight: Trihexa is capable of flying without wings. Void Manipulation: Trihexa can manipulate the Dimensional Gap or the Void at will. Aura of Insanity: The Trihexa's aura can easily cause insanity to those that are not immune to it's effects, like Issei Hyoudou when in Dragon Rage, as the Aura only aggravates and enrages Issei more. Other beings like Gabriel, Michael, Azazel and Sirzech are immune to the Trihexa's aura due to how powerful they are. Nigh Universal Connections: The Trihexa is connected to it's fellow Apocalypse Beast's throughout the Multiverse, having the memories and feelings of the other Trihexa's to help itself in battle. Trivia * Tia was not present at the final battle between Great Red and Issei until she appeared the moment of Great Red's death. * Non-canonically, Tia has bonded with the Solarverse Trihexa, who has taken it upon herself to be the older sister for the Rageverse Trihexa. Category:Gojira126 Category:Canon Characters Category:Rageverse Category:Construction